Like of Mind and Heart
by princessofthepearl2121
Summary: Snape saves Hermione who in turn is attached to his familiar. Dumbledore orders Snape to give Hermione Occlumency lessons. Hermione develops a crush and learns a few secrets about our mysterious potions master. Will love ensue?
1. Lucky Rescue

Hermione Jean Granger was just unpacking after filling her parents in on the school year's events when she heard an owl tapping at her window.

Hermione opened it to reveal a black owl.

"Where did you come from?" Hermione asked the black falcon curiously.

The falcon nipped at the letter tied to her leg and Hermione tore it open, dropping two spoons on the floor.

_Miss Granger, _

_Give your parents these portkeys immediately upon receiving them! The activation word for each one is 'Phoenix home' I was not able to make three but I will Apparate you safely out as soon as possible. _

_In case you do not realize by now, which you would have to be a complete idiot not to, there are Death Eaters attacking your home and I was lucky to be able to hear them boasting about their mission. _

_Pack a few necessities and then be ready. You have until half an hour before midnight to get your parents out and pack._

_Professor Snape_

Hermione stared at the letter in shock and made sure she was reading it correctly. _'Death Eaters…midnight…portkeys…'_ She thought blankly until her mind started working right again.

Hermione threw a few of the things she couldn't possibly live without into her trunk and then started throwing a few things into her duffel bag, hair products and other such stuff, clothes, shoes, books, and the like.

"Mum! Dad! I need to talk to you!" Hermione shouted, running into their room.

"'Mione what is it?" Her father asked, looking up from his newspaper.

"Where's mum?"

"She just left for Yorkshire where she'll be staying with a friend, why?" Her father asked suspiciously.

"Death Eaters are going to be attacking the house tonight, my professor sent me a letter saying we had until a half hour before midnight to pack and leave." Hermione said, handing the letter to her father.

"You can pack stuff with a wand right?" Her father asked, looking around the room.

"I can't do magic without getting in trouble!" Hermione nearly screamed in frustration.

"Go get something decent to travel in on and then we'll see what we can pack." Her father said, putting a comforting hand on his daughter's back.

Hermione nodded and threw on a pair of jeans that were tight on her, a blue t-shirt that went just below the waistline of her jeans, black flats and a matching black jacket. After pinning her hair back so it wouldn't get into her professor's face when he Apparated her, she quickly walked over to her father's room where said professor had just Apparated into.

"Sir?" Hermione asked, confused as to why he was there now.

"Miss Granger, I told you to send over your parents first." Severus sneered at Hermione.  
"My mother is in Yorkshire and I still have to pack." Hermione said, feeling every bit the petulant teenager.

"_A Conserva!"_ Severus said, waving his wand as everything in the house went flying into the suitcase on the floor.

"I also put a spell on it so it will hold everything, now if we may go?" Severus said, accio-ing the portkeys from Hermione's room.

"Mr. Granger hold onto this and don't let go after I activate it." Severus said, activating the portkey and sending him off with the luggage.

Hermione was about to inquire about the spell he used, but was cut off by screams and laughter coming from below.

"No time, Miss Granger." Severus said, grabbing the girl close to him and Apparating as quickly as possible.

Hermione felt as if she was being squeezed through a tube and the pulled back out as she gasped for air when she landed in Grimmauld Place.

"What…was…that?" Hermione gasped, as Severus dropped her on the couch.

"Apparition." Severus said, taking the arm chair closest to the fire.

"What was the spell you used earlier, sir? I've never heard of it." Hermione said, looking perplexed for once.

"A Romanian spell, not commonly used other than in Romania and Russia." Severus said, trying to satisfy her curiosity. "Who would've thought the great Miss Granger wouldn't know something?" Severus said sarcastically, getting up and slamming the door behind him.

'_Great, what did I do now?' _Hermione thought, internally groaning.

Hermione decided to go into the kitchen, but immediately concluded that was a bad idea because as soon as she walked inside she was bombarded by her friends and others.

After many reassurances that she was fine, Hermione managed to slip upstairs with Ron.

"Alright, Hermione, spill. How did you get here?" Ron nearly yelled at her.

"Professor Snape brought me here." Hermione said, looking at their reactions carefully.

"Snape!" He yelled, outraged, and then began to call him every name they knew.

"For gods sake stop!" Hermione yelled at him, slamming the door as she left a confused Ron behind.

'_Idiot. The professor saved my life and my dad's how can he not be grateful.'_ Hermione thought, fuming internally.

Hermione went to the library to cool off and she smiled at seeing Professor Snape's familiar.

"Hi, girl." Hermione said, as the falcon nipped at a loose strand of hair that was framing her face.

Hermione started petting the falcon softly and she was about to start reading a book when the falcon flew off her shoulder and towards the door.

"It seems my familiar has bonded with you, Miss Granger." Severus said, immensely amused at seeing his student playing with Noapte.

"What's her name, sir?" Hermione asked, watching as the falcon landed on Snape's outstretched arm.

"Noapte." Severus said, his Romanian accent barely coming into his voice.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing in here anyways?" Severus asked, remembering that this area of the house was actually forbidden.

"I was in here last year when I came and I wanted to read a bit." Hermione said, hating herself for sounding like a petulant first year.

"Get upstairs, Miss Granger, Black was supposed to have warded the library last year because it is filled with Dark Arts books." Severus said, his voice becoming dangerously low.

Hermione nodded quickly and left him alone in the library as soon as possible.

_A/N:_

_I hope you like this story! I will most definitely be making it a Severus/Hermione story as that is my favorite pairing. Hope you enjoy it the next chapter will be better! _

_Read and Review! :)_


	2. Occlumency Lessons

The week passed quickly with Hermione bidding her father goodbye as he left to go to a safe house in France. Her mother was soon sent with him and Hermione felt very much alone as she and Ron were no longer speaking due to a fight earlier that week.

The day after her parents left Dumbledore summoned Hermione to his office and she found him there with Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger, come in, sit, sit." Dumbledore said, and started offering her one of every candy he had in the room.

"Albus…" Severus said, bored of watching Dumbledore offer candy to Miss Granger and watching her refuse.

"I want you, Miss Granger, to take Occlumency lessons. Professor Snape has graciously agreed to teach you." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile as Snape rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, practically brimming with excitement.  
After Dumbledore making some small talk and offering candy which they both refused, Severus led Hermione to his office for the first Occlumency lesson of the summer.

"Miss Granger, you will need to block out everything from your mind, focus on a single thing and expel everything else from your mind." Severus said, looking at her calm and composed demeanor.

"I read some of Harry's Occlumency books last year, so I think I know the theory but---"

"I do not need anything recited from the textbook, Miss Granger, I simply want you to put it into practice." Severus said, barely keeping himself from snarling at her.

"Yes, sir." Hermione said, bracing herself as she heard the whispered spell.

Hermione fought hard to expel the professor but he found his was into one of the memories.

_It was a hot day outside and Hermione sat on a swing alone reading a book. She was fascinated by it so she didn't see two third-graders come up behind her. _

"_Look it's the kindergarten bookworm!" One of them yelled, pushing Hermione back so she fell onto the rocks behind her. _

_Hermione tried to fight them, but she ended up being pushed into the fence by them and she ran home, covering her scar with bandages._

Severus pulled out of the memory and saw Hermione on the floor with tears streaming down her cheeks. _'Oh, bloody Merlin…why the hell does the girl cry?' _Severus thought, feeling helpless as he saw Hermione cry harder.  
"Miss Granger. Miss Granger! For Merlin's sake it was a simple memory!" Severus said to her, shaking her by the shoulders which seemed to get her attention.

"S-s-sorry sir." Hermione said, wiping her tears away.

"Miss Granger, tell me, are all your memories like that?" Severus asked, no trace of sarcasm in his voice.

"M-most. The o-ones before H-Hogwarts and in the s-summers." Hermione said, crying harder.

Severus shook his head and accio-ed his pensieve, placing a memory of his own school days in it.

"Miss Granger, I will make you an offer. For every memory I see of yours that you wish to keep hidden I will show you one of mine, but it will never leave this room." Severus said, surprising even himself by the offer.

"I won't t-tell anyone." Hermione swore, looking at her professor in awe.

"Go into the pensieve then." Severus said, handing it to her and watching as she plunged into it.

Hermione plunged into the pensieve only to see that she was standing in an old run-down neighborhood.

_It was a warm day and Hermione could smell the river's dirty water as it rushed past her and she saw a group of boys coming down the gravel street, laughing and snickering amongst themselves. Hermione turned from the boys, wondering where Snape was, as it was his memory, when she saw a boy who looked to be five, reading an enormous book that even she hadn't read until she was twelve. _

"_Look, it's little Snivellus!" The oldest boy taunted, throwing the book opposite of Severus. _

"_Maybe your filthy mother will get enough money this month and buy you something decent." Another said, pushing him back in the dirt._

_Hermione's heart clenched as she saw that Snape was actually eight in this particular memory and she saw he was wearing too-large clothes that looked as if they had been washed too many times. _

"_Leave me alone Prentice!" Severus yelled and with an immense force he pushed the boy name Prentice into the river._

_The boy, Prentice, started yelling and Severus yelled as he was pushed into the river as well. Hermione nearly screamed as they started trying to drown each other and Severus climbed back up too quickly for Prentice to catch him. _

_As soon as he was up Hermione let out an audible sigh of relief but took it back when she saw his accidental magic. The entire dock they were standing on started cracking and Severus ran as fast as he could, picking his book up and running into the yard of a house labeled Number 7. _

The memory faded and Hermione found herself back in her professor's office and she threw her arms around her professor and started sobbing as she remembered what had happened in the memory.

"Miss Granger compose yourself immediately!" Severus snapped at her as she continued to cling to him.

"M'sorry, professor." Hermione said, trying to wipe her eyes and was shocked when he handed her a handkerchief.

"Not a word on the memory, Miss Granger." Severus said, making it sound like a warning as he set a date with her for the next lesson.

Hermione barely even nodded and then flooed into her room at Grimmauld Place, but she couldn't sleep as her dreams were haunted by a little boy being pushed and nearly drowned in a filthy river.

'_I really admire the professor for what he does during the war. What is the reason he turned thought? I wish he'd take his many layers of robes off and just wear normal clothes so I could see the muscles I definitely felt when I was pressed against him.'_ Hermione thought, shocking herself with her last thought. Was she developing an idle crush on her professor?


End file.
